


dedicate your last breath (to me)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, OMG CHRISTMAS AHHHH, otp challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A general 25 Day OTP Challenge with Peterick doing cute holiday things for 25 prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i. Getting Out/Putting Up Decroations

**Author's Note:**

> Had to catch up on missing yesterday, but I'm gonna be doing this! It might update weird because I don't get on on the weekends often. I hope you enjoy the cuteness nonetheless~

“I’m getting _way_ too old to be doing this, babe.” Pete groans as he roughly shoves open the shed door, tugging out a large box with two smaller boxes on top of that.

Patrick’s not far behind, carrying three boxes carefully labeled _Christmas Lights_ which are bursting open with the lights already. “You’re hysterical, Pete.” He says sarcastically as he watches Pete struggle with getting the box across the backyard. “You wouldn’t have it any other way and you _know_ it.”

-&-

It’s still a few days away until they actually go out to buy the tree, but Pete and Patrick like to have the tree decorations in the house along with the other decorations. Honestly, it’s not as much as it had been in past years (Patrick fondly remembers the year Pete tried to string lights around the _entire_ house), but to them, it’s enough to instill the feeling of the holidays. _If Pete’s heavy metal Christmas CD didn’t first._

Even with the meager amount of decorations, it still takes them almost two hours to get it all up, thanks to the many moments where Pete would break out into song or initiate a make out session while Patrick was setting up the candles by the windows.

“We make a pretty good decorating team, don’t you think, Rickster?” Pete asks once he’s placed the last poinsettia on the diningroom table and stands back to admire their work.

Patrick grimaces at the nickname but nods, leaning against Pete and sighing contently. “We’re great. I can already tell this Christmas is gonna be a great one.”

“Christmas is always great with you by my side, you know.”


	2. ii. Making Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-K AU makes a cute comeback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sure you guys missed our pre-k cuties. Well they're back and making cute things for the holidays!~

“Petey, d’you think my Christmas card is good? I put snowflakes on it and made it _really_ glittery!” Pete looks up from his Christmas card making as his best friend in the whole wide world comes over, waving his own card.

Patrick’s card is all glitter and crayon snow on a black background, and a messily scribbled _‘merry Chwistmas granma!’_ on the top because he’s only learned to write properly in the last year. Pete grins widely at him, placing his crayons down on the craft table and running around it to get to him. “It’s _awesome_ , Tricky! The most awesomest card ever!”

Patrick cheers, hopping on the balls of his feet as he hugs Pete, who returns it back just as quickly. “’m gonna make you a card too, ‘cause you’re my best friend ever _ever!_ ” he says moments later as he steps back.

“Really?” Pete gasps, looking genuinely surprised. “I’m making you a Christmas card too! With Rudolph on it cause he’s your favorite reindeer, I heard you tell Hayley during story circle!”

Patrick claps his hands happily, moving to take the empty seat next to where Pete had his papers and art supplies laid out. “Can I work next to you, Petey?”

“Sure! You can tell me if I color Rudolph wrong or something, okay?” Pete says as he gets back into his seat, smiling as he takes the red crayon in hand once more.

The two friends spend the rest of craft time perfecting their cards for each other; giggling and telling jokes and stories as they always had and always will.


	3. iii. Cuddling by The Fire w/ Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically early fob fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had a rough...few weeks. all fics will be posted b4 the end of the year uou

The first Christmas Pete had with Patrick was also the first with Joe and Andy as Fall Out Boy. They all piled into Pete’s parent’s house on Christmas Eve eve, shivering from the Illinois cold and puffing clouds of air from their throats.

They were lucky on the fact that it was his _parents’_ house, thus Dale had already prepared warm drinks and lit the fire, making the decorated house seem more welcoming as well as comforting.

“You’re seriously the best, Mrs. Wentz.” Joe says as he gratefully takes the mug of hot cocoa offered to him.

The others say the same as they take either apple cider or cocoa and plant themselves on the carpet in front of the fireplace to gain warmth.

This isn’t the first time Patrick’s been over to Pete’s house, but he always got nervous out of common habit. He sat awkwardly on the floor, back leaned against the coffee table and mug firmly in his gloved hands as he stared at the fire burning. He didn’t notice an arm wrapping around his shoulders until he was being pulled into said person’s side.

“You still look cold, Stump. Guess we kept you out too long, huh?” Pete’s saying, and Patrick’s still in shock from the fact that _Pete has an arm around him._

He’d seriously be more witty with his response, but his brain’s on short wire and he can barely say more than a “G-Guess you d-did.” _Which sounds completely stupid and unlike him._

Pete chuckles and pokes his nose against Patrick’s forehead. “It’s alright, I’ll put the blood back in your skin.”

In that moment, Patrick can sure as hell feel the blood rush to his cheeks, and he ducks his head slightly to take a sip from his already cooling apple cider.

Pete doesn’t say anything more, and Patrick doesn’t say anything about it either; preferring to accept the figurative and literal warm feeling that’s building in his chest as the evening wears onto night.

-&-

Pete’s not entirely sure when Patrick fell asleep, but it was probably during Joe’s retelling of when he very nearly broke his arm on the jungle gym in fourth grade.

It’s the first time Pete’s really seen Patrick _asleep_ in the few months he’s known him, and the scene is endearing enough that he’d probably write lyrics about it at some point in the future. Lines and lyrics he knows will come from Patrick’s lips once the weather turned warm again.

_end._


End file.
